1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication testing apparatus and communication testing method thereof, and more particularly relates to a dual power-source communication testing apparatus and communication testing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of network communication products gradually appear in market along with the progress in network communication industry. Before these network communication products are ready for sale, the inner board to be used for communication must undergo related communication testing operations, performed by a communication testing apparatus in a production line, such as calibration, or integration, such that the quality of these network communication products can be kept up. For example, the calibration operation, such as power calibration of radio frequency (RF), often is affected by unstable power supply of communication testing apparatus during communication testing operation for calibration.
Therefore, developing a technique capable of improving communication testing operations performed on a communication board should be beneficial to producing higher quality products in network communication industry.